Nora Césaire/Gallery
Season 2 Anansi AS (22).png AS (23).png AS (24).png AS (25).png AS (26).png AS (27).png AS (28).png AS (29).png AS (30).png AS (34).png AS (35).png AS (36).png AS (37).png AS (38).png AS (39).png AS (40).png AS (46).png AS (47).png AS (51).png AS (54).png AS (59).png AS (60).png AS (61).png AS (62).png AS (63).png AS (64).png AS (65).png AS (68).png AS (69).png AS (72).png AS (73).png AS (77).png AS (79).png AS (93).png AS (94).png AS (104).png AS (106).png AS (110).png AS (111).png AS (112).png AS (113).png AS (118).png AS (121).png AS (122).png AS (123).png AS (124).png AS (125).png AS (126).png AS (127).png AS (128).png AS (129).png AS (132).png AS (133).png AS (134).png AS (137).png AS (138).png AS (139).png AS (140).png AS (145).png AS (146).png AS (147).png AS (148).png AS (149).png AS (150).png AS (160).png AS (161).png AS (162).png AS (163).png AS (164).png AS (165).png AS (168).png AS (169).png AS (191).png AS (193).png AS (194).png AS (206).png AS (207).png AS (208).png AS (209).png AS (210).png AS (211).png AS (213).png AS (214).png AS (215).png AS (216).png AS (217).png AS (219).png AS (220).png AS (222).png AS (224).png AS (225).png AS (226).png AS (227).png AS (228).png AS (230).png AS (231).png AS (232).png AS (235).png AS (236).png AS (237).png AS (238).png AS (239).png AS (245).png AS (246).png AS (249).png AS (250).png AS (257).png AS (258).png AS (259).png AS (260).png AS (293).png AS (297).png AS (299).png AS (303).png AS (304).png AS (318).png AS (319).png AS (320).png AS (321).png AS (322).png AS (323).png AS (324).png AS (327).png AS (328).png AS (329).png AS (335).png AS (344).png AS (345).png AS (348).png AS (349).png AS (350).png AS (358).png AS (359).png AS (361).png AS (362).png AS (363).png AS (364).png AS (369).png AS (370).png AS (372).png AS (376).png AS (377).png AS (378).png AS (380).png AS (384).png AS (385).png AS (386).png AS (418).png AS (419).png AS (420).png AS (425).png AS (426).png AS (428).png AS (430).png AS (431).png AS (432).png AS (465).png AS (466).png AS (470).png AS (471).png AS (475).png AS (476).png AS (477).png AS (478).png AS (481).png AS (482).png AS (483).png AS (484).png AS (485).png AS (489).png AS (490).png AS (491).png AS (492).png AS (493).png AS (496).png AS (497).png AS (499).png AS (500).png AS (509).png AS (510).png AS (511).png AS (512).png AS (515).png AS (516).png AS (517).png AS (518).png AS (519).png AS (520).png AS (522).png AS (523).png AS (524).png AS (525).png AS (526).png AS (531).png AS (532).png AS (533).png AS (534).png AS (535).png AS (536).png AS (543).png AS (544).png AS (545).png AS (546).png AS (549).png AS (550).png AS (638).png AS (647).png AS (649).png AS (653).png AS (655).png AS (656).png AS (657).png AS (660).png AS (663).png AS (664).png AS (665).png AS (666).png AS (667).png AS (668).png AS (669).png AS (670).png AS (671).png AS (672).png AS (673).png AS (675).png AS (678).png AS (682).png AS (683).png AS (684).png AS (686).png AS (687).png AS (689).png AS (692).png AS (694).png AS (695).png AS (696).png AS (698).png AS (699).png AS (700).png AS (701).png AS (702).png AS (703).png AS (704).png AS (705).png AS (706).png AS (707).png AS (708).png AS (709).png AS (710).png AS (711).png AS (712).png AS (713).png AS (714).png AS (715).png AS (717).png AS (718).png AS (720).png AS (723).png AS (724).png AS (725).png AS (726).png AS (727).png AS (728).png AS (742).png AS (751).png AS (755).png AS (756).png AS (757).png AS (758).png AS (759).png AS (760).png AS (761).png AS (773).png AS (774).png AS (775).png AS (776).png AS (777).png AS (778).png AS (780).png AS (808).png AS (809).png AS (810).png AS (811).png AS (812).png AS (813).png AS (814).png AS (815).png AS (824).png AS (825).png AS (826).png AS (827).png AS (832).png AS (833).png AS (835).png AS (836).png AS (837).png AS (838).png AS (839).png AS (840).png AS (841).png AS (842).png AS (843).png AS (844).png Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1) No Screenshot.png Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2) MA (7).png MA (217).png MA (392).png MA (406).png Season 3 Stormy Weather 2 No Screenshot.png Concept art BTS Miraculous Production 1.jpg FT_Nancy.png Anansi and Nora model sheet.jpg Anansi model sheet.jpg Nora model sheet.jpg Princess Fragrance and Anansi early designs model sheet.jpg|Concept art by Axel Blanc. Marc, Nora, and the Cesaire Twins early designs model sheet.jpg|Concept art by Axel Blanc. Production Anansi teaser.jpg Preliminary sketches Anansi.png Anansi 2.png Anansi 3.png Anansi 4.png Anansi 5.png Anansi 6.png Anansi 7.png|Her name can be seen on her belt. Anansi 8.png Anansi 9.jpg Anansi 10.jpg Anansi 11.jpg Promotional artwork Anansi Promotional Artwork.jpg Anansi The Heroes' Day.jpg|Anansi without a head gear Category:Character galleries